1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved rotor assembly for a gas turbine. The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved cooling arrangement for the rotor assembly in a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling arrangements for the rotor assemblies in gas turbines engines are known. However, there is always room to improve the cooling arrangements in order for the gas turbines to operate more efficiently at high temperatures. The known cooling arrangements include providing a rotor cover for the rotor of the rotor assembly, the cover spaced slightly from the upstream side of the rotor to form a disk-shaped cooling passage that directs cooling air from an annular area close to the axis of rotation of the rotor and cover to the peripheral edge of the rotor cover from where it is directed to the roots of the blades on the rotor. Examples of such cooling arrangements are shown in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,955, issued Jun. 23, 1987 to Owe et al and 4,820,116, issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Hogan et al, by way of example. The cooling passage, however, is not well designed for directing the cooling air at maximum pressure to the blades.